Temptation
by AlicetheCircusMonster
Summary: I just couldn't take it anymore. I've gone years denying my hunger, my lust. But now, I just cannot deny this temptation any longer, for I will go insane. Her smell... the scent of blood, it was just too much. I had to give in. Yuuki... I'm so sorry. But I have to give into the beast. (May contain spoilers, depending on how far into the series you are)


**Hello there everyone! Alas, today I am here to give you a Vampire knight oneshot! :D. Truth be told, I really don't like the pairing of KanamexYuuki. At. All. I actually kind of hate it (maybe it's just because I'm such a hard YuukixZero shipper... Anywho) . So... This is not a romance story (like most of the KanaYuuki stories are XD). But even though this isn't a romance or any kind of smut (and I know, from me that's shocking. Especially saying that this isn't a yaoi 0.o), its rated M just because well... I didn't know what to rate it. This is really only rated M just in case... Maybe for violence? I'll let you judge, may or may not change the rating.**

**But anyways, I'll leave you to it to read. I hope you enjoy. Remember to review~. They make me happy~. Oh by the way I'd love to take requests for oneshots if you have them!**

**~Alice**

Blood...

The smell of it was overwhelming. It blinded my senses like a mask... It was almost as if I couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel, smell, taste, nothing. It was all covered with blood. _Her _blood. I knew that scent, it had always been engraved into my brain since the day I saved her from that Level E. That snowy day... When I had finally found her yet again. Yuuki Cross. _My _Yuuki Cross. I had found her in the hands of a crazed level E, drunk from the scent of her precious liquid rubies flowing in her veins. The horrid creature didn't deserve to live. It had already lost it's link to humanity, why bother letting it live? Especially not when it had its filthy hands on _her_. Wanting what any vampire on this earth would desire in an instant.

Her blood, I had been denying myself from the pleasure of devouring her for years. And now, now I was at the end of my limits. My patience with her was wearing thin, I knew by now that I might not be able to deny myself for much longer.

Where was it coming from? The fact that she had been bleeding was an obvious sign that she was in danger and most likely in pain. I knew I had to find her, even though I knew I might not be able to hold myself back from her, not this time. But even so, I had to save her from whatever danger she might have been in. I had to find her.

"Yuuki?" I called out softly, finding her with her back against a tree, clutching tightly to her palm. Her palm was dripping blood in abundance from what appeared to be a deep gash.

"Oh, K-Kaname!" She sputtered in her usual nervous manner. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" I could hear the pain she was holding back in her voice. Intense pain from the hunger shot through my throat, finding it quite difficult to breath with the burning sensation enveloping it. But I did my best to bite it back as well.

"What happened to you?" I asked, feigning calmness the best I could.

"What this? Oh this is nothing~. I just um... Scrapped my hand pretty bad on a branch is all. Don't worry~." She giggled as she usually would, trying her best to cover up the bleeding with her skirt. She knew it caused me great pain, but there was nothing she could do to cover the sweet scent. My throat burned harshly as if I had swallowed molten lava. I needed it. I needed it _now._

"Let me see it." I demanded.

"K-...Kaname I don't think I should do that..." She muttered. She knew just as well as I did how dangerous the situation was. I could tell she wanted to run, but she didn't. of course she didn't. She trusted me all to much. I wasn't sure whether to claim her stupid or not.. True, I had denied her blood on many occasions for her own safety. But the hunger, the thirst, it was all to great now. They say purebloods could withstand years without blood, and I had done just that. But my years had run out. It was time.

"Yuuki. Come here." I said lowly, bending and stretching my finger in a way that signaled her to come closer. She did as she was told, but did so with caution. Clever girl.

"Kaname?"

"Show me." Another order. I was being so strict with her, like I always was to everyone else, but never to her. The look in her eyes, it showed a small flicker of fear. But that small flicker of fear was hidden behind a strong wall of courage. She had every right to be scared, scared of us vampires. Creatures of the night, beasts in human form as the humans called us. Of course, she was no ordinary human, but she knew nothing of that. Not only had she encountered the unlucky souls who had been devoured by other purebloods, the ones who had lost their link to humanity all together, but she had been attacked by the one she had always known to be her best friend no, her brother; Zero Kiryuu. The child had every right to be frightened.

She slowly lifted her hand, her actions showing obvious hesitation. I did my best to hold back a grin as the scent was suddenly much stronger now, right there in front of me. Right there for me to take... To devour mercilessly. Of course, doing so would make me no better a vampire than the damned level E's. But now, all thought seemed to be fleeing from my mind. All self control seemed to be lost. All hell had broken loose. I could deny my instincts no longer.

"Kaname?" She called frantically in a quiet voice, afraid to make any sudden movements as if I were some animal. Then again, I _was _an animal, no; A beast more like it. I brought her wounded hand closer to my slightly quivering lips, but held back for as long as I could so seem as if I was merely examining the deep laceration.

"This looks pretty bad. You really should be more careful." I scolded. "You could wind up in some serious trouble..."

"R-right, well then I'll just go clean this up now. I'm sure this is hard for you so I should probably go-..." She awkwardly chuckled, trying to pull away from me. But my grip on her wrists merely tightened, and I brought her palm closer to me, my tongue flicking out against my lips. "Kaname?" she squeaked. "Let go please..."

"Some serious trouble..." I repeated absent mindlessly. Only one thing was on my mind, only one thought, one goal, one target.

_**I need her blood. I've waited too long**__... _My tongue slowly found its way from my lips and graced her skin, causing her to flinch within my grip, her deep brown eyes growing wide in fear.

"K-Kaname?!" She shrieked, attempting in vain to rip away from my grip. I brought her closer to me with my free arm, holing her struggling form tightly to my body.

_**It's so good... I need more.**_

I gently pressed my thumb on the edge of the wound, earning a hiss from her but I got what I wanted. More of the precious liquid began to seep out. Yes, it was just what I wanted. Needed. My tongue found its way past my lips once more, the taste of her liquid rubies on my tongue was just... Pure ecstasy . The bitter-sweet tasted rushed over my tongue in a delightful manner, eliciting a small groan from me. You could almost sigh I was on a high. I had been denied fulfillment for this hunger for _years_, and now I had finally gotten what I wanted. And it was just perfect...

Finally coming down from my high, I finally came back to my senses enough to realize that Yuuki had been quivering in my arms. Tears were streaming from her eyes in a steady flow as she tried her very best to push herself out of my grasp. Small whimpers escaped her paled lips. I could tell that now, she was absolutely _mortified_. No, she wasn't just scared. That was such an understatement. She had gone into what most would call a panic.

And I didn't blame her. Not one bit.

"Kaname!" She screamed frantically. "Please! Let me go!" It was pathetic really, she was trying as hard as she possibly could to get away, but it was doing absolutely nothing to help her. Human's were so pathetic. _She _was so pathetic. I was beginning to question why she meant to much to me... Of course I knew why, but right now it seemed to trivial.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki." I whispered against her ear my fangs began to slip from my lips as well. She let out a terrified shriek as I moved the hair from her neck and clutched her tighter to my neck. "But I need your blood. I can't wait any longer." I explained, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck. I figured I might as well be as gentle as possible, preparing her for the pain I was about to force. My tongue slid from my lips yet again, running gently against the soft skin of her neck. I could feel her body tremble in my arms, and by now she had given up her screaming. She had finally realized it was useless, and that she was powerless against me.

Clever girl.

She let out a quiet moan as my tongue glided across the skin, softening it with my saliva as to ease the pain the best I could. A vampire's fangs in your neck would obviously painful, but legend tells that the saliva of a pureblood is soothing as contradicting to the pain that will insure later. Pureblood bites were always considered much more painful than a normal vampire's, not only the puncture wounds themselves but the _change _that happens.

That's when it hit me: Yuuki wasn't ready to turn. Not yet. I knew she would one day, but not today. Today would not be the day she turned, and I would make sure of that. But there were only two options: Don't bite her at all and erase her memories, or bite her... And drain the blood from her body so she wouldn't turn. That option would also obviously end her life completely. My morals, more like duties, were of course telling me to go through with the first option. But my hunger, _lust_, _**need**_, it was telling me to do what I wanted. And right now, my need seemed a bit more pressing. Common sense deemed nothing to me currently.

"I'm sorry Yuuki." I hushed once more, finally showing my true form. My eyes darkened, giving into the lust. My fangs elongated to their full form and pressed the serrated tips against the softened skin.

"K-Kanam-me.. P-p-please..." She blubbered in a final attempt to stop me. But she knew just as well as I did, there was no stopping once it had gotten this far. My fangs slipped deeply through the skin, her blood instantly spilling over and onto my tongue in large quantities. I gave a satisfied groan, plunging them in as far as they would go and biting down softly to coax the sweetest taste out easier.

Some say that a bite to a vampire is, at least in the vampire's opinion, a pleasure greater than any drug or even sex. To be denied this immense pleasure for so long, it was insane. It had driven me to this madness. And that's why I had been doing what I was.

_Yuuki, my love, I'm sorry. But I couldn't take it anymore. Please forgive me. _

All of my senses but one were blurred. All but my taste, which was being almost overwhelmed with the greatest of flavors, were practically shut off. All I could was savor the taste of her blood. Gulp after gulp of it. I felt as if this were my first meal in years (and technically speaking, it was). I just couldn't stop myself from taking more and more.

Pure ecstasy.

I knew very well that at the rate I was taking away her blood, it wouldn't be long until she was dead. But for some reason, I just didn't care. The pleasure dancing across my tongue... It was too great and overpowered my thoughts. All of my senses, just like before, were masked by the blood. Only taste.. It was the only thing I could comprehend.

And then, just as quickly as it had come, it had seemed to leave that much quicker. I knew it couldn't last an eternity, but oh do I wish it could have. Her taste was the greatest among those I have ever devoured. But now it is gone. Her body had gone limp long ago, and I let her slump to the ground before me. I wiped my lips in satisfaction, giving the remaining on my hand another lick. I wouldn't want precious blood such as this to go to waste.

I would tell the rest of the night class that the girl was being stupid and got herself killed. Technically, that wasn't a lie either. But either way, it wouldn't matter to them. She was gone now.

She was gone... Damn. She was the one that was going to help me... Oh well.

I guess I'll have to find another pawn.

* * *

**God I hate Kaname... Have I said that yet? Yes? Oh well, I'm saying it again. The way I see him, he's only using everyone around him (including Yuuki) to get what he wants. Now, he's paid the price for it...**

**Anywho, I hope that this was worth a read. Please review!  
**


End file.
